Episode 4 (Season 2, NEW)
"A Strong Enemy Appeared!" is the fourth episode of the second season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on July 28, 2013. Summary Issei and the others start their operation to search for Freed and the remaining Excalibur fragments. They discover that Freed is lurking around an abandoned warehouse, which was previously used by the Stray Devil, Viser. Kiba, then engages Freed in one-on-one combat until Issei, Saji, and Koneko intervene, giving Kiba a numerical advantage. However, before they can finish off Freed for good, suddenly an elderly man appears, introducing himself as Valper Galilei. With some advice from Valper, Freed manages to get better control of his Excalibur thus causing a reversal of the situation. However, before he can overpower Kiba and the group, a timely arrival of Xenovia and Irina foils Freed's plans and saves the group. Valper, realizing that the situation is quickly escalating, then suggests that they should escape, which they then do after Freed successfully uses his flash bomb. Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina then chase after the two as Rias, Sona, Akeno, and Tsubaki arrive at the scene. Issei and Saji are then punished with a thousand spankings by their respective masters for taking action without seeking their permission. Back at the Hyoudou Residence, seeing Asia greet both her and Issei in a naked apron, Rias decides to change into one as well. The next day, when Rias, Akeno, and Koneko dispatch their respective familiars throughout the city in order to search for Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina where they find an injured Irina lying outside the town's outskirts. After healing her with Asia's help, Tsubaki takes Irina to the Sitri Residence for further treatment. Freed once again appears, this time revealing that he now has the possession of four Excalibur swords, ever since he had stolen Irina's Excalibur Mimic. He then introduces his boss, Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, to Issei and his friends. Kokabiel then reveals his true motive behind his stealing of the Excaliburs, which is to ignite a yet another Great War amongst the Three Factions. Disappointed that Michael only sent grunt Exorcists to stop him, Kokabiel decides to target the Devils of Kuoh Academy in order to force the hand of the four Satans. After the Fallen Angel Leader uses a small attack as a diversion, Issei and the others head back to the school to prepare for their upcoming battle with Kokabiel. Meanwhile, at Kuoh Academy, Valper and Freed are shown to be inside a magic circle undergoing an unknown ceremony, as the episode ends with Kiba and Xenovia overlooking the situation from afar. Stats Original airdate: July 28, 2013 Writer: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters (Numbers indicate the order of appearance. New characters are listed in bold.) Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #In the light novels, Issei and the others spend several days before finding Freed, while in the anime, they find Freed's location on their first night itself. #In the light novels, Rias and Sona appeared alone to catching Issei, Koneko, and Saji, while in the anime, they appeared with their respective Queens. #In the light novels, Saji and Issei were punished near a fountain in a neighboring park, while in the anime, they were punished at the abandoned house where they earlier fought against Freed. #In the light novels, Kokabiel and Freed went to the Hyoudou Residence to declare their war, while in the anime, Kokabiel declared it at the spot, where Irina was found. #In the light novels, Irina was handed over to Issei by Kokabiel himself, while in the anime, Irina was left out near the outskirts of the town and was later found by Issei and his friends. Miscellaneous Trivia *In both sub and dub, Koneko begs Rias to spank her instead of Issei and they show Issei's punishment. *In both the dub and official subtitles, Issei erroneously refers to the stray devil Viser as "Riser" at the beginning of the episode, despite the flashback footage clearly showing Viser. External Links Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media